Not so easy - Nie tak łatwo
by 15Susann
Summary: Polskie fanfiction Will/Tessa na podstawie trylogii "Diabelskie maszyny" Cassandry Clare. Czas akcji: fick zaczyna się wraz z końcem drugiej części trylogii. Bohaterowie: Will, Tessa, Jem, Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel, Cecily i bohaterowie epizodyczni. Póki co bez cukru. Szukaj mnie na tumblrze: nse-fanfiction (kropka tumblr kropka com ;))
1. Wstęp

Nie tak łatwo jest kochać miłością romantyczną osobę, która swą miłość dzieli z innym. I niełatwo jest kochać miłością braterską tego, który zaskarbia miłość romantyczną twej ukochanej. Will przekonał się o tym po stokroć. Przekonywał się o tym każdego poranka na nowo, w każdej minucie każdego dnia. Spędziwszy lata odpychając wszystkich bliskich, nigdy nie odważył się przypuszczać, że sam kiedykolwiek prawdziwie kogoś pokocha. Miłość do Jema przyszła pierwsza, i chociaż go zaskoczyła, nie wstrząsnęła jego życiem. Miał czas, by się z nią oswoić. By przyzwyczaić do niej swoje chłodne serce, by ją cukcesywnie umacniać, by ją zrozumieć. Czasami bywał nią zaniepokojony, czasami nawet się za nią obwiniał i nazywał grzechem. Ale więź _parabatai_ nigdy go nie przerażała – nie tak, jak miłość do Tessy. Ta była inna. Uczucie do Jamesa pojawiło się jako iskra, by następnie przerodzić się w płomień a wreszcie w bezpieczne, silne ognisko. Kiedy poznał Tessę, miał wrażenie, że wewnątrz niego w momencie wybuchł pożar. Jasny, dziki, niepowstrzymany. Zachwiał nim i przeraził go niemal śmiertelnie. Williama Herondale'a, który niczego się nie boi. Musiały minąć całe tygodnie nim zdał sobie sprawę, że ten ogień nie jest ogniem niszczycielskim, że nie obróci go w popiół, nie zrujnuje. On czynił go silniejszym, lepszym, prawdziwszym. Will jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo... żywy. Tak bardzo wart swojej obecności na tym świecie, tak bardzo chętny istnienia. I w pewnym sensie to przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej.  
Do pewnego czasu Will uważał, że świat zawalił mu się dwa razy: po raz pierwszy wtedy, gdy spadła na niego demoniczna klątwa, a po raz drugi w momencie, gdy okazało się, że klątwa nigdy nie istniała. Po odkryciu, że Tessa i Jem zamierzają się pobrać, gotów był stwierdzić, że jego świat runął trzykrotnie. Ale już następnego dnia ujrzał Tessę i Jema wchodzących za rękę na śniadanie i dotarło do niego, że od tej pory świat będzie walił mu się w gruzy każdego ranka. Był rozdarty. Jakaś jego część nakazywała mu walczyć o Tessę. Rwała się do niej tak gwałtownie, że czasem odnosił wrażenie, jakby wnętrzności wiązały mu się w supeł i wirowały w jego wnętrzu niczym w bębnie pralki. Jakaś jego część umierała z tęsknoty za nią, usychała, odbierając światu wszelkie kolory. Ale istniała jeszcze ta cząstka jego jestestwa – najbardziej ze wszystkich uparta – która rozumiała, że Jema zawsze należy postawić na pierwszym miejscu. Nie tylko dlatego, że umierał, ale i dlatego, że po stokroć na to zasługiwał. Był dobry, uczciwy, lojalny. Stanowił uosobienie wszelkich cnót, a odbieranie mu ukochanej z egoistycznych pobudek wydawało się Willowi złem niewybaczalnym. Już dawno leżałby martwy, gdyby nie Jem, ale życie to nie jedyna rzecz, którą zawdzięczał przyjacielowi. To nieco bolesna ironia, że właśnie on nauczył Willa jak kochać, a teraz to z jego powodu miłość zabijała Willa od środka. Ale Herondale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że znajdował się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, tak jak wiedział, że nie była ona niczyją winą. Ale to nie znaczy, że bolało mniej.


	2. Pierwszy

Cisza, jaka zapadła w pomieszczeniu była tak głęboka, że aż paraliżująca. Nie poruszał się nikt, ani nic, z wyjątkiem ust Willa, które otwierały się i zamykały, niczym pyszczek ryby wyrzuconej na suchy brzeg. Kiedy indziej, w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, zapewne wydałoby się to Tessie bardzo śmieszne, ale teraz serce tłukło jej się w piersi z niepokoju.  
- Will. - powiedziała Cecily, spoglądając na brata wzrokiem pełnym uczucia. Dwie pary bliźniaczo fiołkowych oczu spotkały się ze sobą, a Tessa odniosła wrażenie, jakby była światkiem jakiegoś mistycznego rytuału.  
- Cecily – wyszeptał Will. Po tylu latach obojętnienia, zabijania wspomnień, odpychania od siebie wszelkiej tęsknoty, cała jego miłość wróciła w jednej sekundzie, kiedy siostra wypowiedziała jego imię. Czy to sprawiedliwe? Czy to sprawiedliwe, że tak wiele czasu potrzeba, by pozbyć się uczucia, by choć trochę je stłumić, a zaledwie momentu, momentu krótkiego jak jedno uderzenie serca, by uczucie zapłonęło na nowo z siłą jeszcze większą, niż onegdaj? Will znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Z całą pewnością nie było to sprawiedliwe.  
- Will, nie dręcz się. - rzekła dziewczyna, dostrzegając ból w oczach brata. Wszyscy pozostali stali nieruchomo, niczym posągi, obserwując i milcząc. - Widzę, że się obwiniasz, umiem to po tobie poznać. Ale nie czuj się winny. Ani zobowiązany do tłumaczeń. Nie będę już pytać, dlaczego zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Powiesz mi, jeśli zechcesz, ale ja nie będę cię zmuszać. Nie panikuj.  
W Willu jakby coś się odblokowało. Do tej pory spięty i skamieniały, teraz rozluźnił mięśnie ramion i poruszył się, powracając do życia. "Nie panikuj". Cecily często powtarzała mu to w dzieciństwie. Czasem pocieszająco, czasem z nutą pogardy, czasem z politowaniem. Kiedy spadł z drzewa i skręcił nadgarstek, powiedziała: "Nie panikuj, Will", tak lekkim tonem, jakby zaledwie się zadrapał, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. "Nie panikuj, Will", prychnęła, kiedy jako ośmiolatek stłukł wazę matki i drżał przed jej gniewem. "Nie panikuj, Will", rzekła łagodnie, z uśmiechem, gdy rodzice wyjechali na długo a on wyraził obawę, że już nigdy nie wrócą. Choć przez większość czasu to on opiekował się nią, czasami to Cecily zachowywała się, jakby była od niego starsza. Mówiła wtedy "Nie panikuj, Will".  
- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, a jego głos zabrzmiał już niemal zupełnie normalnie. Słysząc to, Tessa odetchnęła z ulgą. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że może poruszać własnymi kończynami. Jakby ktoś zdjął z niej niebywały ciężar. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie po pokoju i zauważyła, że podobna przemiana dokonała się w całej reszcie towarzystwa. Zarówno Charlotte, Henry, jak i Jem czy Sophie zaczynali mrugać, oddychać, drapać się po nosie bądź poprawiać włosy.  
- Przyszłam – odrzekła Cecily dość spokojnie – by tu zamieszkać i odbyć szkolenie na Nocnego Łowcę.  
- Tak, to już słyszeliśmy. - niespodziewanie Will zdenerwował się. W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było irytację – Ale dlaczego, Cess. Dlaczego zostawiłaś mamę i tatę. Co. Ty. Tutaj. Robisz? - spytał ponownie, tym razem bardziej natarczywie.  
- Pragnę zostać Nocnym Łowcą. - odparła Cecily niezłomnie, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy. Tessa odczuła podziw dla dziewczyny. Sama doskonale wiedziała, jak trudno jest stawić czoła wytrąconemu z równowagi Willowi.  
- Dlaczego? - nie ustępował Will. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku, zakładając ręce na piersi. Mięśnie ramion miał napięte, przez co jego barki sprawiały wrażenie jeszcze potężniejszych. Wyglądał teraz na starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Niczym zagniewany anioł lub ciężka, burzowa chmura, która groziła, że za moment zacznie ciskać gromy.  
- Bo tak. Bo to moje przeznaczenie, Will. Jestem tym od urodzenia. W moich żyłach płynie krew Nefilim. Mój ojciec to Nocny Łowca, tak samo jak mój brat. - pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Mimo, że była do niego uderzająco podobna, usta miała inne. Kiedy się uśmiechała... nie był to uśmiech Willa. Był to uśmiech Cecily Herondale – niepowtarzalny.  
- Tata nie jest Nocnym Łowcą. - odwarknął Will. Tessa zmarszczyła brwi z niepokojem. Martwiła się o niego. Najpierw jej zaręczyny z Jemem, a teraz powrót siostry... Jak wiele może znieść ludzkie serce jednego popołudnia?  
- Bo nie mieszka w Idrisie? Bo nie prowadzi instytutu, bo nie należy do Enklawy, bo nie jest częścią społeczności Nefilim? - zapytała Cecily retorycznie. Mięsień szyi Willa drgnął. Tessa wstrzymała oddech. Charlotte zmrużyła oczy w zamyśleniu – To bez znaczenia, Will. On jest synem Anioła. W jego żyłach płynie krew Razjela. Został wyszkolony, odebrał nauki. Zabijał demony. Jako jego córka uważam, że to nasza spuścizna. Uświadomienie sobie tego zajęło mi trochę czasu, ale w końcu... Will, czy nie czułeś tego, dorastając w Walii? Tej nadludzkiej, niewykorzystanej energii, drzemiącej w twoich mięśniach, tej adrenaliny, tego pociągu do brawury, do walki, do przygody. Czy nie czułeś, że zwyczajne wiejskie życie nie jest dla ciebie wystarczające, czy momentami nie czułeś się uwięziony w sprzeczności ze swoją naturą? Każda komórka mojego ciała, to komórka Nocnego Łowcy. Takie jest moje przeznaczenie. Nasze przeznaczenie.  
Will słuchał w całkowitym milczeniu. Jego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę, nie drgnął na niej ani jeden mięsień. Tessa była pod wrażeniem słów Cecily. I nie tylko jej słów, ale i charyzmy. Żaru w jej głosie, mocy, przekonania. Kiedy mówiła, Charlotte wyprostowała się, Jem uśmiechnął, a Henry przestał zapamiętale drapać się za uchem. Prawdopodobnie zrobili to zupełnie nieświadomie, ale to tylko kolejny dowód na siłę przebicia Cecily. Tylko Will sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie dotarła do niego płomienna przemowa siostry.  
- Czy mogę zostać? - spytała dziewczyna cicho, niespodziewanie pokorniejąc. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć nadzieję, ale i lęk. Will milczał.  
- Oczywiście, że możesz zostać. - odezwała się nagle Charlotte. Wszyscy poruszyli się na dźwięk jej głosu. Herondale odwrócił się do niej błyskawicznie z rozgniewaną miną, jakby był wściekły, że ktokolwiek oprócz niego odważył się zabrać głos w tej sprawie.  
- Charlotte! - warknął na nią. Kobieta zniosła jego spojrzenie z dumnie uniesioną głową. - Jak możesz...  
- Williamie. To ja kieruję londyńskim Instytutem i to ja podejmuję decyzje dotyczące wszystkich znajdujących się w nim Nocnych Łowców... - łypnęła na Tessę - ... i nie tylko. Fakt, że Cecily jest twoją młodszą siostrą nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. Choć rozumiem, że wydaje ci się to nienaturalne, ale nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Cecily pragnie podjąć szkolenie, a obowiązkiem Clave jest jej to umożliwić. Zatem działając z ramienia Clave zezwalam Cecily na zamieszkanie w Instytucie i rozpoczęcie nauki pod okiem moim i Gideona Lightwooda. - Charlotte nie była łagodna, ale nie była także surowa. Mówiła spokojnie i pewnie, jakby nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do słuszności swojej decyzji. Na nieszczęście wszystkich zebranych, takie wątpliwości miał najwyraźniej Will.  
- To niedorzeczność! - wykrzyknął. Nikt nie poczuł się w obowiązku mu odpowiedzieć.  
Tessa zaczęła zastanawiać się, skąd u niego takie zdenerwowanie. Wiedziała, że chłopak kocha siostrę, jednak z jego zachowania wynikało co innego. Rozmawiał z nią po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat, co więcej ze świadomością, że nie ciąży na nim klątwa, a on wcale nie okazywał... szczęścia, ulgi w tęsknocie, jaką Tessa wiedziała, że odczuwał.  
- Czy rodzice wiedzą, że tu jesteś? - zwrócił się do siostry nieco agresywnie.  
- Powiedziałam im. - Cecily wzruszyła ramionami - Tata nie bardzo się przejął. On ostatnio... - zagryzła wargę - ...raczej niczym się zbytnio nie przejmuje. - dokończyła z wahaniem. Oczy Willa zabłysły, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Charlotte, jednak nie doczekawszy się reakcji klapnął bezwładnie na krzesło. Oparł łokcie na stole i chwytając włosy w garści, zwiesił głowę twarzą do blatu.  
- Jaki jest nasz następny krok w sprawie Mortmaina? - spytał niespodziewanie Henry.  
- Usiądź, Cecily. - rzekła Charlotte i dopiero wówczas zwróciła się do męża – Straciliśmy Nate'a. - orzekła krótko – On był naszą jedyną nicią, po której mogliśmy dotrzeć do kłębka. Nie wiem co powinniśmy teraz zrobić.  
W pokoju na powrót zapadła niczym nie zmącona cisza. Tym razem nie było to jednak milczenie spowodowane szokiem, a głębokim namysłem.  
- Nikt przecież nie umiera... tak po prostu. - mruknął w końcu Jem.  
- Co masz na myśli? - spytała Tessa, marszcząc brwi.  
- No wiecie... nie ma Nate'a, ale przecież musiał coś po sobie zostawić. Jakieś tropy. Listy, notatki, dziennik... Nikt nie znika bez śladu. Prawda?  
- W magazynach nic nie odnaleziono. - odparła Charlotte twardo, studząc jego zapał.  
- A niby dlaczego Nate miałby trzymać, na ten przykład, swoją osobistą korespondencję w starym magazynie, w którym zwykł umawiać się na sekretne schadzki z Jessamine? Przecież musiał mieć jakieś prywatne mieszkanie...  
- Tak – przerwała mu kobieta z mieszanką drwiny i irytacji. Tessa uniosła brwi, lekko zaskoczona. Sama uważała, że słowa Jema mają sens. - Musiał mieć mieszkanie. Podobnie jak Mortmain. I co?  
- Cóż, sama powiedziałaś, że Nate to nić, która ma szanse doprowadzić nas do kłębka. A sądzę, że odnalezienie jego kryjówki będzie o wiele łatwiejsze, niż odnalezienie kryjówki Mistrza. Z nich dwojga to Nate był osobą publiczną. Wychodził na zewnątrz, spotykał się z ludźmi, pojawiał się na balach. Do licha, może nawet sama Jessamine wie, gdzie zamieszkiwał. Za to Mortmain – z tego co wiemy – nie wystawił nosa ze swojej nory od ataku na Instytut. Nie mamy nawet cienia pojęcia gdzie go szukać. Myślę, że rozsądniej będzie zacząć od Nathaniela.  
- Brzmi całkiem logicznie. - odezwała się nieśmiało Cecily. Will drgnął, jakby wstrząśnięty, że odważyła się zabrać głos w sprawie, w którą nie była nawet odrobinkę zamieszana. "Zamilcz, Cess", zdawał się mówić jego wzrok. Tessa nadal nie mogła zrozumieć zachowania chłopaka, ale postanowiła w duchu, że porozmawia z nim o tym kiedy indziej. Teraz należało skupić się na śledztwie.  
- Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy przeprowadzić wywiad wśród członków Klubu Pandemonium, z którymi Nate utrzymywał kontakty towarzyskie? Chyba nie będą chętni do udzielanie informacji. - rzekła Charlotte z powątpiewaniem – Ale to jedyny trop jaki mamy. Racja leży po twojej stronie, Jem.  
Chłopak skinął głową. Tessa posłała mu krótki uśmiech, który wyraźnie go uszczęśliwił. Niespodziewanie poczuła, że sięgnął pod stołem po jej rękę i ścisnął ją delikatnie. Miała nadzieję, że nie dała nic po sobie poznać, choćby wyrazem twarzy. Mimo że wyjaśniła sobie z Willem wszelkie kwestie uczuciowe, wciąż odbierała okazywanie sobie z Jemem czułości na jego oczach jako niewłaściwe i złe. W jej intencjach nigdy nie leżało ranienie kogokolwiek, ale całkiem niespodziewanie znalazła się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Było to dla niej szokiem. Do tej pory chłopcy nie okazywali jej szczególnych względów, a odkąd trafiła do instytutu, usłyszała wyznania miłości z ust dwóch braci. Jak miała sobie z tym poradzić, podczas gdy sama kochała obydwu? Jej uczucie do Jema było takie, jak sam Jem: czyste, piękne i prawdziwe. Ale kiedy dotykała Willa... nie, wystarczyło, że z nim przebywała, że go zobaczyła – serce trzepotało w jej piersi, jakby chciało pokruszyć żebra i wyrwać się na zewnątrz. W jej brzuchu budziło się do życia całe stado rozszalałych motyli, a policzki paliły ją najprawdziwszym ogniem. Jak, ach, jak miała sobie z tym radzić? Wiedziała co było właściwe. Wiedziała, jak powinna postąpić, wiedziała, czego wymagało od niej jej sumienie. Powinna poślubić Jema, zaopiekować się nim w chorobie i pomóc mu dźwigać nieznośnie ciężkie brzemię wiszącej nad nim śmierci. Zasługiwał na to. Ale jak miała uspokoić swoje serce, które nawet teraz biło niespokojnie i nierówno tylko dlatego, że Will znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu? Do tej pory nie sądziła, że to możliwe. I nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej się to przytrafi. Zdawało jej się, że każdy ma w sobie ograniczoną ilość romantycznej miłości do oddania. Jakiś...limit, wymierzony w sam raz dla jednej jedynej osoby – TEJ osoby. Nie miała pojęcia, że da się kochać dwoje ludzi. Do tego stopnia, że wybór pomiędzy nimi stawał się niemal niemożliwy. Ona go dokonała, ale okupowała swoją decyzję wprost niewyobrażalnym cierpieniem każdego dnia.  
Spojrzała na Willa, kiedy on również na nią patrzył. Ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę, a jej serce zabiło z taką siłą, że niemal poczuła, jak uderza o mostek. Will błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok. Widać było jak na dłoni, że oglądanie jej sprawia mu ból. Czy taka właśnie jest miłość? Czy miłość powinna boleć? Czy to normalne, że chłopak, który ją kochał, nie mógł na nią patrzeć? Bywało, że w takich chwilach gotowa była wbić sobie w serce sztylet, byleby przestało tak nieznośnie ściskać się jej w piersi...  
- Kto się tym zajmie? Odpytką? - spytała Charlotte, przywołując Tessę z powrotem do rzeczywistości i przerywając jej bolesne rozmyślania. Dwie odpowiedzi padły jednocześnie.  
- Will – powiedział Jem  
- Tessa – powiedział Henry w tym samym czasie.  
Will siedział nieporuszony. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic go to nie obchodziło. Za to Tessa rozchyliła usta w lekkim zaskoczeniu.  
- Dlaczego Tessa? - uniósł się Jem, nie kryjąc zdziwienia – To nie ma sensu, przecież Tessa...  
- Jest zmiennokształtną. - wyjaśnił Henry, wzruszając ramionami – Może być kimkolwiek. To chyba najodpowiedniejsza osoba do przeprowadzenia wywiadu środowiskowego. Szpieg idealny. Czy nie wydaje się wam to oczywiste?  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wszyscy trawili słowa Henrego w milczeniu. Gideon Lightwood pokiwał wolno głową, jakby i do niego przemawiał ten plan. Tessa zerknęła szybko na Willa. Nie dostrzegła w nim żadnej, nawet najmniejszej zmiany. Siedział całkowicie zobojętniały. Nie mogła jednak dostrzec jego dłoni, zwiniętych pod stołem w pięści tak ciasne, że paznokciami niemal przebijał skórę.  
- Ale Will bywał już w tym towarzystwie. - odezwał się Jem nieustępliwym tonem – Kiedy szukał Mrocznych Sióstr. Członkowie Klubu na pewno go kojarzą. Może nawet zdobył sobie ich zaufanie...  
- Więc Tessa może stać się Willem. - odparł swobodnie Henry, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z napięcia, jakie wywołały jego słowa. Po prostu obstawał przy swoim stanowisku, ponieważ sądził, że to najlogiczniejsze wyjście z możliwych. - Nie rozumiecie? Tessa może stać się KAŻDYM. Kiedy odnajdziemy mieszkanie Nate'a, będzie mogła przybrać nawet jego postać. Może zmienić się w Jassemine, w lady Belcourt, w każdego, kogo widzieliście na balu u Lightwoodów – wystarczy jej włos, albo kawałek paznokcia. To niesamowity dar i daje nam niesamowite możliwości śledcze.  
Jem zacisnął zęby. Linia jego szczęki wyostrzyła się. Jem, który nigdy nie okazywał zdenerwowania.  
- Ale nie możemy tak po prostu powierzyć jej dochodzenia. Przecież Tessa nie jest nawet Nefilim – posłał jej szybkie spojrzenie, chcąc zapewnić ją, nie ma przez to na myśli nic złego. Skinęła mu głową, jakby mówiła "W porządku. Tylko stwierdzasz fakt. Kontynuuj" – Nie ma Znaków. To przecież niebezpieczne zadanie... Poza tym zawsze powtarzaliśmy jej, że nie będzie musiała się zmieniać, jesli nie będzie miała na to ochoty. Mówilismy, że nie wykorzystamy jej daru do własnych celów...  
- Taa... - przerwała mu – Obawiam się, że ta reguła uległa przedawnieniu w momencie, gdy zmieniłam się w Jessamine by spotykać się z Nate'm. - W jej głosie nie było gniewu. Nie było w nim nawet wyrzutu. Nie żałowała, że skorzystali wówczas z jej zdolności. Nie miała tego nikomu za złe.  
- Nie ważne. To nie znaczy, że będziesz migotać z postaci na postać tylko po to, by trochę ułatwić nam śledztwo, które równie dobrze może przeprowadzić Will, ze mną do pomocy. Pewnie potrwa to trochę dłużej, ale...  
- Tessa zajmie się śledztwem. - oświadczyła nagle Charlotte, przerywając Jemowi w pół zdania. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
- Chcesz wepchnąć ją w sam środek tej bandy świrów, kiedy ona nawet... nie poznała jeszcze porządnie naszego świata?  
- Nie wepchnę jej tam samej. Will będzie ją ochraniał.  
Oblicze Jema nieco złagodniało, choć nadal był przeciwny angażowaniu Tessy w dochodzenie.  
- A czy Will nie mógłby...  
- To moje ostatnie słowo, Jem. Henry ma rację: w naszej sytuacji talent Tessy jest nieoceniony. A to wyjście jest najmądrzejszym z możliwych. Nie trzeba być mistrzem strategii, żeby to dostrzec. Myślę, że sam zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Oczywiście nie wymusimy na Tessie żadnej przemiany, na jaką nie będzie miała ochoty. Nie jesteśmy Mrocznymi Siostrami. Sądzę jednak, że Tessa nie będzie protestowała przeciwko udzieleniu nam pomocy w śledztwie, bo wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku. Jeśli szybko nie znajdziemy Mortmaina, stracimy dom albo nawet życie. A Tessa zyska męża, który wcale nie będzie tobą, Jem.  
Swoją przemową Charlotte stłumiła wszelki protest.  
- Zrobię to. - powiedziała Tessa, starając się, by jej głos zabrzmiał mężnie. Chciała sprawiać wrażenie dzielnej, mimo, że odczuwała mdłości, a w głowie jej wirowało. Nie dlatego, że bała się misji, ale dlatego, że miała wypełnić ją z Willem u boku. Miała jeździć z nim powozami, powierzyć mu swoje życie, ufać mu, przebywać z nim. Nie wyobrażała sobie większej tortury. Zerknęła na niego, ale chłopak wpatrywał się w blat stołu wzrokiem tak intensywnym, jakby pragnął przewiercić mebel na wylot.  
- Posiedzenie uważam za zakończone. - rzekła Charlotte, uderzając lekko otwartą dłonią w stół. - Oddalcie się do zadań. Will, jutro udasz się na wstępne rozpoznanie terenu. Postarasz się dowiedzieć kiedy odbywa się następne spotkanie Klubu i kto będzie na nim obecny. W miarę możliwości zdobądź jakieś próbki dla Tessy. Tylko, Will – zaznaczyła – zrób to z głową. Będziemy skończeni, jeżeli gdziekolwiek pojawią się dwie takie same osoby.  
Chłopak przytaknął po żołniersku. Mięśnie jego szyi i karku były sztywne jak beton. Tessa uniosła się z krzesła, a w jej ślady szybko poszli pozostali. Opuściła pomieszczenie z Jemem u boku.  
- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? - zapytał Jem, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu. Z tonu jego głosu nie dało się nic wyczytać. Rysy twarzy miał spokojne i wygładzone jak zawsze.  
- To rozsądny plan. Dobrze to obmyśliłeś. - odparła oszczędnie  
- Nie chciałem cię angażować. Zaproponowałem tylko...  
- Wiem, Jem. - przerwała mu kojącym tonem – Wiem, że nie chciałeś. I wiem, że nigdy nie naraziłbyś mnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale jestem Podziemną. Należę do tego świata, a niebezpieczeństwo jest tu... częścią umowy. - zażartowała, uśmiechając się blado - Poza tym chcę to zrobić. Nie zapominaj, że Mortmain mnie ściga. I naprawdę, naprawdę chciałabym schwytać tego drania pierwsza. Wolę nawet nie myśleć o tym... - jej głos zadrżał - ...co by ze mną zrobił gdyby... - wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł ją dreszcz, nie mogła mówić dalej. Nie dlatego, że była słaba bądź tchórzliwa. Ale doświadczyła już zarówno niewoli, jak i tortur. Wolała nawet nie wyobrażać sobie przechodzenia przez to wszystko po raz wtóry.  
Jem ułożył miękko rękę na jej ramieniu czym zmusił ją do zatrzymania się. Stanęła twarzą do niego i poczuła, jak jej skołatane nerwy zostają ukojone, gdy chłopak spojrzał jej prosto w oczy swoimi jasnymi, spokojnymi oczami.  
- To się nigdy nie stanie. - powiedział z pewnością siebie, której Tessie bardzo teraz brakowało – Słyszysz mnie? - przytaknęła z wahaniem. - To się nie wydarzy. Żywcem cię nie oddamy. - kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie w górę, a Tessa odetchnęła głęboko, napawając się świeżo odzyskanym spokojem.  
Gdy dotarli pod drzwi jej sypialni dziewczyna zawahała się.  
- Może wejdziesz? - zaproponowała w końcu. Ciągle nie przywykła jeszcze do myśli, że byli... zaręczeni.  
- Jesteś pewna?  
Skinęła głową. Weszła do środka i wciągnęła Jema za sobą. Zamknęła drzwi. W takich chwilach żałowała, że nie mogła zamknąć się na klucz. Nie dlatego, że zamierzała robić coś bardzo nieprzyzwoitego, ale czułaby się swobodniej ze świadomością, że nikt nie może wtargnąć z niespodziewaną wizytą. Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na narzeczonego. Mogła dostrzec wahanie w jego oczach. Zastanawiał się, czy przysiąść obok niej, w końcu jednak zdecydował się na krzesło stojące przy toaletce.  
- Ciekawe kiedy przestanie tak lać... - zagaiła Tessa. Boże, czy naprawdę musieli rozmawiać O POGODZIE?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, ale wolałbym, żeby w dniu naszego ślubu świeciło słońce. - odparł Jem. Po chwili zarumienił się lekko, jakby zawstydzony własną śmiałością.  
- A cóż to będzie za dzień? - spytała.  
- O co pytasz?  
- Pytam kiedy bierzemy ślub. - wyjaśniła – Za miesiąc, za trzy, za rok? - patrzyła na niego tak długo, aż w końcu uchwyciła jego wzrok. Jem nie odpowiadał. Wolno podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął chodzić przed nią w kółko po pokoju. Milczał przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu...  
- Najchętniej – odezwał się, przystając. Omiótł spojrzeniem jej twarz, włosy, sylwetkę – pojąłbym cię za żonę w tej sekundzie. - uśmiechnął się lekko, być może pragnąc zatuszować tym swoje zdenerwowanie. Usiadł na łóżku twarzą do niej, tak, że stykali się kolanami. Tessa nie odsunęła się, ani nie zaprotestowała. Dlaczego miałaby? - Jestem pewien, że cię kocham Tesso. Ja... chyba nigdy nie byłem niczego tak bardzo pewien.  
Przysunął się do niej i nachylił nad jej twarzą.  
- Jem. - odrzekła cicho. Byli na tyle blisko siebie, że nie musiała wcale podnosić głosu – Jesteś moim światłem.  
Chłopak westchnął cicho i pokonał resztę dzielącej ich odległości. Pocałował ją w usta, a ona objęła ramionami jego szyję. Jem zawsze całował ją w sposób idealny: ani zbyt delikatnie, ani zbyt mocno. Bliskość z nim była dla Tessy przyjemna i słodka. Zatraciła się w tym doznaniu i poczuła, jakby jej ciało zaczęła trawić gorączka. Jej serce biło mocno i równo, jak dzwon, kiedy Jem ułożył ją na poduszkach, przykrywając delikatnie swoim ciałem. Był tak lekki... Jedną rękę wsunęła w jego srebrzyste włosy, drugą zaś przesunęła w dół i naparła na miejsce między łopatkami, chcąc przyciągnąć chłopaka bliżej. Jęknął i zaczepił palcami o górny brzeg jej gorsetu. Powinna była go zatrzymać, zachować rozsądek, ale... ale... ale... Przetoczyli się na bok i objęli wzajemnie. _Leżymy na łóżku w butach_, pomyślała Tessa zupełnie bez sensu.  
Oderwał się od niej i przyłożył czoło do jej czoła. Oboje oddychali jak po biegu. Jem przymknął oczy a potem... Wyszeptał jej imię. Z początku myślała, że się przesłyszała, ale on zrobił to znowu.  
- Tessa. - wymruczał, jakby nie mógł dostatecznie nacieszyć się dźwiękiem tego wyrazu.  
I wówczas coś ją uderzyło. Przypomniała sobie, jak na balkonie w noc balu u Lightwoodów Will szeptał namiętnie z ustami na jej ustach. Mówił dokładnie to samo. "Tessa". "Wciąż powtarzasz moje imię" – wypomniała mu wtedy. "Uwielbiam twoje imię. Uwielbiam jego brzmienie", wyznał w odpowiedzi, będąc tak blisko, że czuła ruchy jego warg na swoich. A jego oddech pieścił jej twarz, otulając ją ciepłym powiewem o zapachu wiosny... Och, Aniele!  
Odsunęła się od Jema i usiadła prosto na łóżku. Odchrząknęli niemal w tym samym czasie, co nieco rozładowało napięcie i przywołało na ich usta uśmiechy.  
- Musimy z tym uważać. - stwierdził Jem, nie patrząc na nią.  
- Musimy. - zgodziła się z nim. Czuła, że gdzieś w głębi jej gardła czai się wybuch niepohamowanego, bezsensownego śmiechu, który jednak więcej miałby wspólnego z histerią, niż z rozbawieniem. Bo przecież znajdowała się w, Boże!, tak głupiej sytuacji! Tragicznej, ale tak paradoksalnej, że aż śmiesznej. Dwóch mężczyzn – dwóch _parabatai_ – i ona pomiędzy nimi, z dwoma rodzajami miłości, ze swoim niezdecydowanym zdecydowaniem i ciągłymi niespodziankami, w postaci chociażby myśli o Willu w najmniej spodziewanym momencie – takim jak przed chwilą. Nie, nie myśli o Willu. O pocałunkach Willa. O jego bliskości, zapachu, cieple... Tessa miała wrażenie, że stoi na skraju wariactwa. Że zaledwie dni, a może nawet godziny, dzielą ją od popadnięcia w obłęd.  
- Boisz się? - zapytał Jem, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
- Słucham? - ocknęła się  
- Pytam czy boisz się misji. Znaczy śledztwa.  
Tessa zastanowiła się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciała okłamywać Jema, ale... czasem kłamstwo bywa usprawiedliwione.  
- Nie. Nie boję się.  
Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Dobrze. Jeżeli cokolwiek się zmieni, jeśli będziesz miała jakieś wątpliwości...  
- Pierwszy się o tym dowiesz. - zapewniła go, siląc się na spokój. Naprawdę chciała już zakończyć ten temat. Jakoś poradzi sobie ze śledztwem. Will to świetny Nocny Łowca, więc na pewno nie pozwoli jej zginąć... Och, Boże, czemu znów wracała myślami do Willa?!  
- Muszę się przebrać. - oznajmiła nagle, nie do końca szczerze. W rzeczywistości chciała po prostu, by Jem zostawił ją samą. Chłopak zarumienił się lekko. Na jego bladej cerze każda najdrobniejsza reakcja była doskonale widoczna.  
- Ja już pójdę. - odrzekł i zeskoczył z łóżka w pośpiechu. - Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.  
- Mhm. - skinęła głową, śmiejąc się w duchu z widocznego w jego oczach popłochu. Jem zawahał się na sekundę, po czym podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją lekko w policzek na pożegnanie. W tym całusie, krótkim i niewinnym, kryło się zaskakująco dużo czułości i miłości. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. To był miły gest.  
Kiedy została sama, położyła się płasko na plecach i rozpostarła kończyny na materacu. Nad sobą nie widziała sufitu, a sceny ze swojego życia. Tak wiele się zmieniło, w przeciągu ostatniego roku... Przypomniała sobie upiorny taniec z Nathanielem na balu maskowym. Wizytę w Cichym Mieście. Pobyt u Mrocznych Sióstr. Walkę z automatami w Instytucie. Śmierć Agathy i Thomasa. Było zupełnie tak, jakby wymieniła sobie życie. Nie pozostało w nim nic co wcześniej znała, a pojawiło się tyle nowego! A jednak jedno było stałe i niezmienne – książki. Bezgraniczna miłość do dobrej lektury. Tessa wyciągnęła rękę i wymacała jedną z pozycji na swojej szafce nocnej. Miała ich tam cały stosik. Przyciągnęła swoją zdobycz do twarzy i spojrzała na tytuł. "Vathek". Coś zakuło ją w piersi z taką gwałtownością, że przez moment nie mogła poruszyć nawet palcem u stopy. Książka od Willa.  
Dlaczego Will przynosił jej książki? Dlaczego ona rozmawiała z nim o książkach? Dlaczego cytowali sobie nawzajem poezję? Dlaczego dzieliła z nim tę część swojego życia, do tej pory ukochaną i prywatną? Dyskusje o literaturze – ze względu na wagę, jaką do niej przywiązywała – stanowiły według niej szczególny rodzaj bliskości. Pod pewnymi względami bardziej nawet intymny, niż dotyk. Dlaczego więc prowadziła je z Willem? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego. Tyle pytań, żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.


	3. Drugi

**Drugi**

Wcale mu się to nie uśmiechało. Wcale a wcale. I nie chodziło o to, że dostał misję – uwielbiał misje. Ale dlaczego musiał współdzielić ją z Tessą? Nie umiał nawet sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie teraz, nie po tym co się stało, po słowach, które między nimi padły.  
Will pamiętał dokładnie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Miało ono miejsce w siedzibie Mrocznych Sióstr i było... przede wszystkim niezapomniane. Próbował wyswobodzić ją z niewoli, a ona zamiast tonąć w zachwytach i wyrazach wdzięczności stale go poprawiała. Nie wspominając już o tym, że na wstępie zaatakowała go wazonem i spytała z pełną powagą, czy jest trzeźwy. Nie mógł w żaden sposób jej... skatalogować. Opatrzyć jej żadną etykietką, dopasować do niej żadnego szablonu, schematu. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że istnieje kilka rodzajów kobiet. Były próżne i zarozumiałe – jak Jessamine. Były proste i zdecydowane – jak Sophie czy Charlotte. Inne z kolei prowokujące i odstręczająco wyraziste – takie można było spotkać w barach na obrzeżach miasta, w palarniach opium i kasynach. Tessa nie zaliczała się do żadnej kategorii. Była skomplikowana. Bystra. Lubiła poezję i zaczytywała się w powieściach. Nie narzekała na swój los. Robiła co trzeba bez lamentów. Wciąż zadawała pytania. Czasem zdawało mu się, że jest do przesady powściągliwa, a innym razem – sam sie o tym przekonał – potrafiła byc namiętna i pełna ognia. Wymykała się wszelkim definicjom.  
Nie mógł też pozbyć się myśli, że jeżeli coś stanie jej się w czasie śledztwa, Jem nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Do diabła, sam nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył! Ale nie miał pojęcia jak skutecznie ją chronić, będąc stale rozpraszanym przez uczucia, które tłumiły jego bojowe instynkty. Niech szlag jasny trafi Henrego i jego logiczne myślenie! Will zaklął głośno i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Zabolało. Syknał, gdy z rozdartej skóry na knykciach wystąpiła jasnoczerwona krew. Coś jednak powstrzymało go przed narysowaniem _iratze_. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał czuć ten ból, chciał czuć jakikolwiek inny ból, niz ból serca. Chciał odwrócić uwagę od swojego nieszczęścia innym nieszczęściem. Przez moment zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie złamać sobie ręki. Tak, to z pewnością by pomogło... ale nie. Musiał być w pełni sił by w razie potrzeby uratować Tessie życie. Unieruchomiona kończyna napewno by go spowolniła.  
Westchnął i sięgnął po długi, czarny płaszcz, wiszący na haczyku przy drzwiach. Narzucił go na ramiona i wyszedł na korytarz, by następnie opuścić instytut głównym wejściem. Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, wciągnął głęboko w płuca zapach nocy. W Londynie zawsze pachniało życiem, deszczem i brudem. Nie było tu miejsca na zapachy, jakie pamiętał z Walii: woń trawy, aromat roślin, czyste, rzeskie powietrze. W pewnym sensie przywyknął do życia w mieście, choć pod wieloma względami nadal czuł się tutaj obco. Pomyślał o Cecily. Teraz jej kolej, by przejść przez cały proces aklimatyzacji. Odrobinę jej tego współczuł, choć wciąż był na nią przede wszystkim wściekły. Nie, nie wściekły. Odczuwał pewną... urazę. Że z własnej woli uczyniła to, do czego on sam został zmuszony poprzez fałszywą demoniczna klątwę. Cierpiał męki przez to jak musiał postąpić, a ona zdawała się być zadowolona i dumna, że podjęła ten krok. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć i mimowolnie odbierał to jak zdradę, nawet jeżeli nie miało to większego sensu. Przez te wszystkie lata marzył, by móc ponownie spotkać się, porozmawiać z siostrą. Nie sądził tylko, że dojdzie do tego w taki sposób. Nie sądził, że Cecily posunie się do ucieczki z domu. Nie sądził, że... wyrzeknie się własnej rodziny na rzecz tej zamieszkującej Instytut. I w przeciwieńskie do niego wcale nie zrobiła tego pod przymusem. To była jej suwerenna decyzja i chociaż kochał ją bez względu na wszystko, wiedział, że minie dużo czasu nim będzie gotów jej to wybaczyć.  
Kiedy dotarł pod drzwi klubu dla Podziemnych wyprostował się i zdecydowanie nacisnął na klamkę. Znalazłszy się wewnątrz odwiesił swój płaszcz i ruszył prosto do baru, gdzie zajął miejsce, z którego rozciągał się najlepszy widok na całą resztę pomieszczenia. Nieczęsto bywał w takich miejscach, dziś jednak zrobił wyjątek. Desperacko pragnął doświadczyć czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu zagłuszyć niemile widziane uczucia. Zamówił drinka, ale poprzestał na takim całkowicie pozbawionym alkoholu. Jako wojownik nienawidził uczucia przytępionych zmysłów i braku kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Tylko raz dobrowolnie popadł w taki stan: kiedy wybrał się do palarni Ifrytów, ale zrobił to tylko po to, by stłumić niemożliwą do zniesienia rozpacz. Dziś nie był w aż tak opłakanym stanie. Zadowolił się więc czerwonym, musującym napojem, przypominającym w smaku słodki syrop malinowy zaprawiony kwaśną kroplą soku z cytryny. Pociągnął łyk i oblizał usta, lustrując wzrokiem otaczające go towarzystwo. Wnętrze lokalu było zatłoczone i ciemne. Przez małe okienka wpadało niewiele światła, a płomienie świec były zbyt liche, by cokolwiek rozjaśnić duszny mrok. Muzycy sprawiali wrażenie pijanych, choć niestrudzenie akompaniowali tańczącym, ci zaś poruszali się po parkiecie niczym odurzeni. Niewykluczone zresztą, że tacy byli. W miejscach takich jak to rzadko kiedy ktoś do końca pozostawał trzeźwy. Willowi udało się opanować tę sztukę jako jednemu z nielicznych.  
Niespodziewanie chłopak poczuł na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Stłumił bezwarunkowy odruch obronny, który nakazywał mu zaatakować "napastnika". Zamiast tego odwrócił się wolno na krześle i obrzucił leniwym spojrzeniem stojącą przed nim faerie. Kobieta miała fioletowe włosy, przypominające poplątane sznurki, które sięgały jej aż do kolan. Poza tym była niebywale wysoka i smukła, jakby ktoś ją rozciągnął. Przez moment Will zastanawiał się, czy nie wygłosić jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza, ostatecznie jednak jego usta pozostały zamknięte. Nie dlatego, że postanowił okazać Podziemnej łaskawość, a dlatego, ze rozpoznał w niej członkinię Klubu Pandemonium, którą widział w noc balu maskowego.  
- Znam cię. - wymruczała faerie jakby czytała mu w myślach. Jej głos brzmiał jak szelest suchych liści pod stopami przechodniów pomieszany ze szmerem deszczu. Will wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. To był dziwny, nienaturalny dźwięk.  
- Śmiem wątpić. - odparł po dżentelemeńsku, choć na jego twarzy gościł ten sam wyraz, co zwykle: jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy być rozbawionym czy zirytowanym.  
- Znam cię, chłopcze. - powtórzyła, a pod wpływem jej głosu Will poczuł w żałądku coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. _Jeżeli chce kiedykolwiek znaleźć faceta, _przemknęło mu przez myśl, _szept jest jej jedyną nadzieją. - _Chłopak w czarnej masce. Widziałam Cię. Należysz do Klubu.  
Will już szykował się, by zaprotestować, kiedy nagle zmienił zdanie, dostrzegając w zaistniałej sytuacji szansę od losu.  
- Tak. - potwierdził powoli, z miną osoby, która siedząc przy stole pokerowym zastanawia się jak postąpić, by wygrac jak największą sumę.  
Faerie uśmiechnęła sie szeroko i wyraźnie odprężyła. Zajęła miejsce obok niego i oparła sie łokciami o blat.  
- Szkoda mi starej siedziby, a tobie? - zagaiła lekkim tonem. Will powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do brzmienia jej głosu, choć nadal daleki był uznania go za przyjemny. - Lubiłam ją. Byłam wściekła gdy dowiedziałam się o rozkazach Mistrza. No wiesz, o zmianie lokalu. Ale co poradzisz... - westchnęła głęboko – A co ty o tym myślisz, mały człowieku? - zwróciła się do niego, a Will poczuł pulsowanie krwi na swojej szyi. Był jednak dobrym śledczym. Nie dał po sobie poznać zdenerwowania, nie wypadł z roli. Przywołał na twarz wyraz lekkiego znudzenia i wzruszył niedbale ramionami.  
- Tu czy tam... wszystko jedno. - rzucił, po czym upił spory łyk drinka, by dodać sobie odwagi przed tym, co zamierzał za moment powiedzieć – Będziesz na następnym spotkaniu? - spytał i wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. To co robił było ryzykowne i w każdej chwili groziło dekonspiracją. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wystarczy zachowywać się tak, jakby dokładnie wiedział o czym mówiła Podziemna, a ta nie zorientuje się, że chłopak o niczym nie ma pojęcia.  
- Mówisz o jutrzejszym? U Crowleya na obrzeżach miasta? Nie, raczej sobie daruję. Nie przepadam za tym starym draniem. Jest głupi jak but i nie potrafi zapanować nad swoim przydługim, obleśnym jęzorem, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. - kobieta prychnęła z wyższością, przeczesując sznurkowate włosy nienaturalnie długimi palcami.  
- Taa... - przytaknął Will, nie okazując większego zainteresowania. Był znakomitym aktorem – Zdarza mu się przesadzić.  
Faerie skwitowała jego wypowiedź ponownym prychnięciem i kontynuowała rozplątywanie włosów. Myśli Willa gnały jak szalone. Kiedy zdecydował się tu przyjść, nawet nie przypuszczał, że może wydarzyć się coś równie wspaniałego. Oto miał przed sobą lekko wstawioną członkinię Klubu, która na domiar wszystkiego była święcie przekonana, że on również do niego należy. Zdradziła mu już termin i przybliżoną lokalizację nastepnego spotkania, a co najważniejsze wyznała, że nie będzie na nim obecna. Gdyby tylko udało mu się zdobyć...  
Will nachylił się i udając, że drapie się w kostkę, wydobył zza holewki buta krótki myśliwski nożyk. Rękojeść ułożyła się idealnie we wnętrzu jego dłoni, znajomy ciężar ostrza wzbudził u chłopaka poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jego plan był prosty. W momencie przysunął się do faerie i z całej siły pocałował ją w usta, zaledwie skrawkiem świadomości rejestrując ich alkoholowy posmak. Wyczuł początkowe zaskoczenie, a zaraz potem chętny odzew ze strony kobiety. Kiedy ta całkowicie zaangażowała się w pocałunek, Will najdelikatniej jak potrafił chwycił pasmo jej włosów i odciął je na wysokości biodra. Zamarł na chwilę w obawie, że spisek wyjdzie na jaw, ale Podziemna tylko zarzuciła mu rece na szyję i przyciagnęła go bliżej. Jego usta znieruchomiały. Odsunął się od niej powoli.  
- Wybacz, milady – rzekł – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - uraczył ją jednym ze swoich zwalających z nóg, zalotnych uśmiechów  
- Niech się pan nie kłopocze przeprosinami. - odparła faerie z wyrazem twarzy, który budził w Willu odrazę. - Pański grzech został panu wybaczony jeszcze nim go pan popełnił.  
_A to ci niespodzianka_, pomyślał chłopak nie bez ironii. _Faerie na mnie lecą.  
- _Niewypowiedziana moja ulga. - powiedział grzecznie, starając się ukryć pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie drwinę.  
- Czy zeszcesz zatańczyć? - spytała kobieta, trzepocząc uwodzicielsko fioletowymi rzęsami. Will uśmiechnął sie do niej przepraszająco.  
- Właśnie miałem wychodzić. - odparł, markując żal – Ale wrócę. Wrócę do ciebie na pewno, milady. - zapewnił tak żarliwie, że faerie złapała się za serce melodramatycznym gestem. Na ten widok ledwie udało mu się powstrzymać wybuch szyderczego śmiechu.  
- Będę czekać – poprzysięgła śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. O Rany. Nie miał pojęcia, że potrafi do tego stopnia rozkochać w sobie kobietę przy pomocy zaledwie jednego pocałunku. Ale to bardzo przydatna wiedza... Podniósł się z krzesła i rzuciwszy Podziemnej ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie wymaszerował z baru. Kiedy znalazł sie na ulicy zdecydował, że wróci do Instytutu górną ścieżką. Góra ścieżka to coś, co wymyślili i skonstruowali razem z Jemem, gdy dopiero co zaczynali szkolenie. Był to system lin, kołków, opuszczonych rynien i innych elementów, poumieszczanych na ścianach i dachach budynków w taki sposób, by można było bezszelestnie poruszać się po mieście nie dotykając stopami ziemi. Każda wycieczka górną ścieżką wymagała zwiększonego wysiłku fizycznego ale stanowiła doskonały trening. Czasem Will korzystał z niej dla samej przyjemności, jaką dawało płynięcie nad miastem. Dziś tak właśnie było. Podskoczył i złapał się wystającego ze ściany żelaznego uchwytu na pochodnię. Podciągnął się bez wysiłku i zaczepił stopą o otwartą okiennicę. Po kilku chwilach znalazł się na dachu budynku. Ruszył po nim lekkim krokiem i jakby z marszu przeskoczył na kolejny. Kiedy odległości między kamienicami były zbyt duże, by pokonać je zwyczajnym skokiem, zawsze gdzieś w pobliżu znajdowała się lina. A gdy dach był zbyt spadzisty, by się po nim poruszać, ścieżka biegła dalej w postaci prętów bądź kinkietów poosadzanych w ścianach. Will zeskoczył z wysokiego na dwa piętra budynku i chwycił się wystającej z muru metalowej tyczki. Rozhuśtał się na niej sprawnie, po czym zwolnił uścisk i wylądował na podobnej, kilka stóp dalej. Uwielbiał moment, gdy znajdował się wysoko w powietrzu. Czuł się wówczas wolny, jakby w każdej chwili mógł rozwinąć nieistniejące skrzydła i odlecieć dokąd tylko by zapragnął.  
Gdy dotarł do instytutu był już środek nocy. Od wspinaczki bolały go mięśnie, a wnętrza dłoni miał poobcierane od kontaktu z szorstkimi dachówkami. Mimo to z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Po krótkim namyśle udał się więc do biblioteki z zamiarem odnalezienia wśród zbiorów tomiku poezji Tennysona. Nie przypuszczał, że o tej porze mógłby tam kogokolwiek zastać. Większość lamp z magicznym światłem była już wygaszona, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Lubił półmrok, lubił przemykać wśród cieni, jakby nie był do końca rzeczywisty. Dotarłszy pod wielkie, dębowe drzwi biblioteki, pchnął je mocno i przestąpił przez próg. Nie dostrzegł nikogo. Dopiero gdy skupił się i wytężył słuch, wyłapał gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia cichy szmer. Powoli i bez lęku ruszył w tamtym kierunku, jak dziki kot podczas łowów. Gdy był już nieopodal źródła dźwięku, wdrapał się sprawnie na pobliski regał i spojrzał z góry na pomieszczenie. To była ona. Tessa siedziała skulona na ziemi, oparta plecami o mebel naprzeciwko niego, z książką na kolanach. Obok niej stała niewielkich rozmiarów lampka gazowa, wydzielająca poświatę tak nikłą, że litery dzieła były ledwie widoczne. Szmer, który zwabił Willa, okazał się być dźwiękiem przewracanych kartek, wymieszanym z szelestem upadających na nie łez. Zwykły człowiek nie byłby w stanie wychwycić podobnych dźwięków z takiej odległości. Will również, gdyby nie Runa Słuchu, zdobiąca jego prawe przedramię. Siedząc na szczycie regału Herondale zwiesił nogi w dół i skrzyżował je w kostkach, dłonie oparł po obu stronach bioder. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy coś powiedzieć. Wygłosić jakiś komentarz, zdradzić się ze swoją obecnością. Odszedł jednak od tego pomysłu i postanowił tylko na nią patrzeć. Nie miała na sobie stroju damy: sukni, krynoliny, rękawiczek. Odziana była jedynie w szlafrok, pod którym – jak domyślał się Will – znajdowała się koszula nocna. Jej długie, matowe włosy były splątane; górne pasma wpadały dziewczynie do oczu w taki sposób, że Willa aż zaświerzbiły ręce, by je odgarnąć. Pod oczami miała cienie, skórę bladą, oczy zaczerwienione od łez. Dłonie trzymające książkę drżały delikatnie. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była w rozsypce. Momentami jej usta poruszały się, a Will słyszał niewyraźnie, jak szepcze pod nosem niektóre wersy książki. Chyba wybierała te najbardziej wzruszające, bo wówczas łzy zaczynały szybciej płynąć z jej oczu. Kiedy tak na nią patrzył, coś w Willu spięło się do granic wytrzymałości. Jakby... jakby dostał skurczu duszy. A jednak jakaś jego część – sadystyczna część – cieszyła się, z wyraźnego bólu Tessy. Była to ta sama cząstka, która zaledwie przedwczoraj została przez Tessę niezwykle zraniona i jeszcze jej tego nie wybaczyła. Oglądając ją tego wieczora, w ciemnościach, z dystansu, Will zmusił się do pewnej obojętności. Widział jak słone łzy dziewczyny moczą kartki książki i wmawiał sobie, że nie czuje nic. Że to nie jest "jego Tess", a Tessa, Theresa Gray, panna Gray. Jego ciało przemieniło się w posąg, jego serce w głaz, a twarz w beznamiętną maskę. A mimo wszystko wiedział – był w stanie wyczuć – że to tylko iluzja. Że miłość do tej dziewczyny jest w nim nie do zabicia, że nawet jesli uda mu się przygasić jej dziki płomień, gdzieś pod pozorną warstwą obojętności zawsze pozostanie tlący się żar, przypominający boleśnie o jego nieszczęściu. Dokonawszy tego odkrycia stwierdził, że nie może dłużej tu zostać. Właśnie gdy powziął zamiar powrotu do swojej sypialni Tessa podniosła na niego swoje wilgotne, szare oczy. W jej wzroku nie było zaskoczenia, jakby cały czas wiedziała, że tam był i ją podglądał. To było smutne spojrzenie, które bezgłośnie wypowiadało jego imię i zadawało setki, miliardy pytań, na które on nie mógł dać jej odpowiedzi. Więc też tylko na nią patrzył, nawet się nie przywitawszy. Dzielący ich dystans wydawał się być nieznośnie symboliczny. Jakby nigdy nie znajdował się od niej dalej, niż w tamtym momencie – kiedy byli od siebie oddaleni zaledwie o wysokość regału i fragment podłogi. Tessa wstała bez słowa, wsunęła zamknięta książkę między swoje ramię a ciało i wolnym, jakby starczym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi biblioteki. Will poruszył się dopiero gdy wyszła, zostawiając go zupełnie samego w niegościnnym mroku pustego pomieszczenia. Nocni Łowcy z definicji nie powinni bać się ciemności. I Will się nie bał. Zazwyczaj nawet dażył ją sympatią. Uważał ją za swego przyjaciela, który mógł ukryć jego niedoskonałości, destrukcyjne emocje, kryjące się w jego oczach; znamiona życia na jego dłoniach. Ale ciemność biblioteki tamtej nocy wcale nie była przyjazna. Nie budziła w nim strachu, ale drażniła jego sumienie, zupełnie jakby czyniła mu wyrzuty. Dawno nie czuł się ze sobą tak źle, jak wtedy. Wiedział, że _zawinił_ miłością do Tessy. Wiedział to i sam nie potrafił udzielić sobie przebaczenia. Nikt nie mógł mu go udzielić. Will Herondale był skazany na grzech.

Tessa zajrzała do swojego pokoju tylko na chwilę, by zmyć z twarzy ślady płaczu. Nie chciała i nie mogła zostać sama tej nocy. Wiedziała, że zniszczyłaby się, gdyby tak się stało. Czasem, gdy ludzie bardzo cierpią, przejawiają zadziwiające skłonności autodestrukcyjne. Masochistyczne dziwactwa. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że torturowała się w bibliotece czytając "Dumę i uprzedzenie". Z rozmysłem się raniła i sprawiała sobie ból, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu uważała, że na to zasługuje. Ale w momencie gdy zobaczyła Willa, dotarło do niej, że nie może się tak zachowywać. Bo to słabość i dziecinada, a ona była dorosła i musiała być silna dla ludzi, którzy ja kochali. Wiedziała, że Will mówił szczerze, gdy wyznawał jej miłość. Patrzyła mu w oczy kiedy powiedział "kocham cię", w jego fiołkowe, piękne oczy, a one mówiły dokładnie to samo co usta, i jeszcze więcej. I przeszło jej wtedy przez myśl, że jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie pragnęła tak bardzo czegoś, czego nie mogła mieć. Nigdy.  
Spojrzała w lustro, by upewnić się, że nie znać po niej płaczu, po czym wsunęła stopy w nocne pantofle i wyszła z pokoju. Sypialnia Jema znajdowała sie zaledwie po drugiej stronie korytarza. Tessa zdawała sobie sprawę, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej śpi, ale potrzebowała zwyczajnie z nim... poprzebywać. By upewnić się, że dokonała właściwego wyboru. Z tego samego powodu czasem łapała za jego rękę bez uprzedzenia, albo całowała go lekko, gdy byli sami. Cichutko uchyliła drzwi i przekroczyła próg. Jem leżał bez koszulki na łóżku, do pasa zagrzebany w pościeli. Blada poświata księżyca wydobywała z jego włsów jeszcze więcej srebra, niz kiedykowiek można było w nich dostrzec. Powieki miał opuszczone, a krótkie, jasne rzęsy rzucały subtelne cienie na jego policzki, wyglądając jak koronka utkana z blasku i ciemności. Był piękny. Tak piękny, że wręcz nie wydawał się rzeczywisty. Jakby przywołany z kart fantastycznej baśni o smokach, bohaterach, magii i wróżkach. Zawsze myślała o Jemie jak o bohaterze. Nie dlatego, że był szczególnie zdolny w walce, ale z powodu jego czystego serca. Przysiadła obok łóżka starając się nie narobić hałasu. W takich chwilach jak ta bardzo żałowała, że nie może narysować sobie Runy Bezgłosności, jak Will lub Charlotte gdy wyruszali na misję. Czasami chciałaby być Nocną Łowczynią. Móc przydać sobie odwagi, wytrwałości, zręczności tylko przy pomocy Znaków. Poruszać się sprawnie, lekko i cicho jak kot. Ona była tylko człowiekiem... nie, była sobą – Tessą Gray. Jej ciało nie było skrupulatnie wytrenowane, przywykłe do trudów walki, szczupłe i silne. Zdarzało jej się potknąć, albo zrzucić coś przypadkiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by Will lub Jem się potknęli... Sięgnęła dłonią do tykającego na płaszczyźnie jej dekoltu mechanicznego aniołka. Nie zamierzała żałować tego, kim się urodziła. To, że nie była Nefilim nie czyniło jej przeciez bezwartościową. Czasem tylko odnosiła wrażenie, że powinna być lepsza, powinna robić więcej, potrafić więcej. Ale gdy Jem patrzył na nią w ten szczególny sposób - jakby była cudem, który tylko dzieki łasce Anioła stanął na jego drodze - wszelkie wątpliwości znikały. Jego obecność zawsze dodawała jej otuchy, pewności siebie i... szczęścia. Uśmiechnęła się, a on, jakby pod wpływem tego uśmiechu, zatrzepotał powiekami i spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie. Tessa widziała wyraźnie, jak świadomość z wolna toruje sobie drogę do jego zaspanego umysłu. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę co i kogo widzi, jego twarz ozdobił serdeczny, czuły uśmiech.  
- Tessa – rzekł, unosząc się lekko. - Przyszłaś, bo uświadomiłaś sobie, że zapomniałas pocałowac mnie na dobranoc?  
Sypialnię wypełnił dźwiek jej cichego śmiechu.  
- Nie. Nie przyszłam tu żeby cię całować. Chciałam po prostu z tobą pobyć. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam.  
- Nie przepraszaj. - powiedział z tym samym miłym wyrazem twarzy. Przesunął się na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Tessa wdrapała sie na materac i usiadła po jego prawej stronie. Oparła się plecami o wezgłowie, podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła je ramionami.  
- Nie mogłaś zasnąć? - zapytał łagodnie, nie komentując w żaden sposób tego, że nawet się do niego nie przytuliła. Pokiwała głową, patrząc przed siebie.  
- Czytałam. - powiedziała nie swoim głosem w przedłużającym się milczeniu. Jem zaśmiał się ciepło.  
- Oczywiście, że tak. I jesteś tu bo...  
- Bo zawsze lepiej się czuję kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. - wyznała szczerze, a jego oczy pojaśniały. W półmroku, przy słabym blasku księżyca, przypominały jej płynne, skrzące się srebro. Nie odzywał się, jakby wyczuł, że wcale nie potrzebowała rozmowy.  
- Wiesz, czasem czuję się, jakbym nie była wystarczająco dobra, wystarczająco dzielna i silna. Pytałeś, czy boję się misji. Odpowiedziałam, że nie. Ale jest coś innego, co napełnia mnie strachem.  
- Co takiego? - spytał cicho, lekko zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się poważnych wyznań.  
- Boję się, że jestem dla was zagrożeniem, że ściągnę na was zgubę. I ten strach jest okropny, bo zdążyłam was wszystkich tak bardzo pokochać... - coś zdławiło ją w gardle.  
- Tesso, rozmawialiśmy o tym setki razy. Nie jesteś dla nas zagrożeniem. To w jego rękach byś nim była. - nie musiał tłumaczyć kogo miał na myśli, mówiąc o "jego rękach". Wszelkie nazwiska były zbędne. Tessa rozumiała doskonale.  
- Ale on pragnie was skrzywdzić... - ukryła twarz w dłoniach - ...z mojego powodu. Gdybym nie była tym, kim jestem, nie groziłoby wam z jego strony takie niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Gdybyś nie była tym, kim jesteś – rzekł Jem wciąż jej nie dotykając – nie pragnąłbym cię poślubić. Czy to tak niewiele dla ciebie znaczy? Czy to się nie liczy? Tesso, powinnaś nauczyć się kochać siebie tak, jak ja cię kocham. Bo jeżeli nie umiem nawet przekonać cię, jak bardzo wspaniała i wyjątkowa jesteś... - pokręcił głowa z rezygnacją. - Czasem chciałbym, byś mogła spojrzeć na siebie moimi oczami. Byś mogła _zrozumieć_.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Jem czuł, że nie uspokoił jej do końca, ale nie pozostało już nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. Nie potrafił odnaleźć mocniejszych słów. Will był o niebo lepszy w takich rzeczach. W słowach. Kiedy nie starczało mu własnych – sięgał po cudze. Po fragmenty powieści, poematów, lub pieśni. Jem skazany był na siebie.  
- Czy mogę z tobą zostać? - spytała w końcu Tessa, unosząc głowę. Spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy odkąd wdrapała się na łóżko. W jej oczach była wdzięczność i dobroć. Jem pomyślał, ze nie dało się nie kochać Tessy.  
- Możesz. - odparł prosto, a ona opuściła się w dół do pozycji leżącej. Skuliła się na boku i wcisnęła złożone dłonie pod głowę, jak małe dziecko. Jem popatrzył na nią. Prześlizgnął wzrokiem po jej splątanych włosach; nagich, bladych ramionach; zapadniętych policzkach. Potem zerknął za okno i zapatrzył się na srebrzysty księżyc i migoczące wokół niego gwiazdy. Znał wszystkie konstelacje. Nauczył się mapy nieba na pamięć jeszcze w Szanghaju. Od tamtego czasu zawsze gdy na nie spoglądał uspokajał się, ponieważ było mu znajome, jak dobry przyjaciel.  
Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na Tessę, już spała.


End file.
